Wagnney Fabiano
| birth_place = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = Bantamweight | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | team = Nova União | rank = black belt in BJJ | yearsactive = | mmawins = 13 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 6 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = 1 | mmadeclosses = 1 | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = 905 | footnotes = | updated = }} Wagnney Fabiano-Santos (born July 14, 1975 in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil) is a professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He currently fights for the WEC, which is owned by Zuffa who also owns the UFC. He used to fight for the Renzo Gracie Academy (formerly the New York Pitbulls) of the International Fight League and was the final IFL Featherweight Champion. Bio Wagnney’s mix of his proficient striking ability and solid ground game is helping him grow into a well rounded and accomplished mixed martial artist. Wagnney has trained in Brazil with fellow teammates under Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira and has been linked to Renzo Gracie’s Academy. He is also known to have coached Georges St. Pierre in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. APEX On October 14 of 2006, Wagnney Fabiano stepped in to face off against Jeff Curran. Both fighters seemed overly tentative on the feet, and the fight largely consisted of grappling. Fabiano landed a few takedowns but offered little offence on the ground, being unable to improve his position. Curran came out firing in the third as he landed some good shots before they hit the canvas again. Even with Curran's third round, it appeared Fabiano would be ahead on takedowns on the scorecards. However the decision was announced, contentiously, in favor of Jeff Curran by split decision. International Fight League (IFL) After losing a tight and somewhat controversial split decision to Jeff Curran, Fabiano ventured into the International Fight League. In his career there, he enjoyed four straight wins showcasing notable submission offence by ending each fight via submission in the first round. He then fought LC Davis and became IFL Featherweight Champion with a submission victory by armbar near the close of the first round. This was after dropping down to 145-pounds after defeating John Gunderson at 155-pounds in his previous IFL World Grand Prix fight. The victory over Gunderson was supposed to set up Fabiano for a match with the previously unbeaten Chris Horodecki, but Fabiano dropped down to 145-pounds in order to fight for the Featherweight Championship. Wagnney Fabiano's next bout, and first IFL Featherwight title defense, came against Shad Lierley on April 4 2008 at; IFL - New Blood, New Battles 2. In what was dubbed as an archetypal fight between wrestler and brazilian jiu-jitsu expert, Fabiano won by knocking out Lierly at 0:37 of the first round. Fabiano displayed impressive standup skills, utilizing good leg kicks and bodyshots. Near the end of the round he threw a left jab which Lierly parried partially, but connected a flush right hook to knock out the challenger convincingly and conclude his first title defence. It also become his last and only defence of the IFL Featherwight championship as the company ceased operations on July 31 2008. World Extreme Cagefighting (WEC) On August 22 of 2008, the WEC announced that it had signed the last remaining champion from the International Fight League (IFL). Wagnney Fabiano had signed with the Zuffa owned company, and has expressed interest in a matchup with former WEC Featherweight Champion Urijah Faber. Fabiano was quoted as saying, “Urijah Faber is the best of the world now. To beat him, I think you have to be in a good shape. He’s an expert fighter and he has good gas. It’s complicated to beat a guy like him. You have to set a good gameplan and be calm and watch the elbows, because if he hits you it can change the whole fight.” He has since had two straight wins in the WEC via submission and unanimous decision, which extends his undefeated streak to eight wins since his controversial split decision loss to WEC Bantamweight standout Jeff Curran. Fabiano was scheduled to fight undefeated WEC newcomer Erik Koch on October 10th, 2009 at WEC 43. , but Koch was forced to withdraw due to an undislosed injury while training, he was replaced by Mackens Semerzier . Fabiano was defeated by Semerzier by submission via triangle choke in the first round. Fabiano found himself on the wrong end of the Sherdog.com Upset of the Year as a result of that submission loss. http://www.sherdog.com/news/articles/4/Sherdogs-2009-Misc-Awards-22093 Fabiano was expected to face Frank Gomez on January 10, 2010 at WEC 46. , but Gomez has been forced out of the bout with an injury. Fabiano is currently working as a trainer in Toronto, Canada's Grant Brothers MMA Gym. MMA Record Awards *Third-Degree Black Belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu under Wendell Alexander and Andre Pederneiras. *Has also trained in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu under Renzo Gracie and Carlos Gracie (Jr.). *Member of 1997 BJJ World Champions team Nova Uniao. *Won five (5) state titles. *Three-time Brazilian National Champion. *Brazilian National Teams Champion. *Won Pan-Am '95. *Third Place in the world in Mundials '98. *2004 Arnold Gracie Worlds Pro Division 2nd Place. *2005 ADCC Quarter Finalist. *Won the NAGA, Grapplers Quest, and the Brazilian Abu Dhabi trials. References External links * *Wagnney Fabiano IFL Page *International Fight League Category:Living people Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Fabiano, Wagney Category:1975 births ja:ヴァグネイ・ファビアーノ